Bittersweet
by Kiriata
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories fanfic of what happens when the Savage Nymph decides to 'borrow' the Cloaked Schemer's journal, and what he will do to retrieve it back. A Larxene x Zexion oneshot.


**_Bittersweet_**

* * *

A Kingdom Hearts fanfic, of a ZexionxLarxene one-shot, of what happens when the Savage Nymph decides to _borrow_ the Cloaked Schemer's journal. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the game, characters, etc.

* * *

Zexion was in his room, situated on one of the basement floors of the Oblivion Castle, rummaging through his desk. His denim, silver-streaked hair kept flowing over his face as he shuffled about, obscuring the dark gleams of his eyes. The room was entirely pitch-black, making it a wonder how the Cloaked Schemer could even see through the inky darkness.

As he continued closing and opening drawers, he bit his lower lip, frustrated. He had been searching for his journal, the one he had worked on steadily for months. It contained all of his notes on the studies of the heart, among several other observations, so it would've been disastrous if he'd lost it. He had always kept my desk organized and neat, so he couldn't quite fathom how he could've misplaced it. Sighing, he sat down in the chair standing beside him, resting his hands on the arms, as he stared blankly at his white, empty desk.

_It seems that, without a doubt, I have misplaced my notes… _he thought to himself, heaving a deep sigh. _What a great start for my birthday… _It was a bitter thought, but to tell the truth, he wasn't exactly acrimonious that the other members had clearly forgotten it. Besides, he was a Nobody. He couldn't care. He couldn't feel. He was nothing.

Extending his arm, he smoothed his palm over the cold surface of his desk, as if hoping the journal would appear just by touching it. _The only thing I'm probably arousing right now, is dust, dust, and more…scent? _Widening his eyes, he bent down close to his desk, trying to sift out the faint, distinguishable traits it contained. _…Larxene. _Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, as he shook his head. _Unless she was just passing by, the most plausible reason that my notes are missing is because she took them..._

Standing up, a dark swirl surrounded him, and he materalized in Larxene's room. The room was pure white, with a small bed in the corner and a desk on the right hand side. Unlike the basement floors, the room was illuminated by several candles, filling the room with an incandescent warmth. The Savage Nymph was standing by her desk, gazing at what seemed to be a small, white rectangular box.

"Larxene," Zexion said, wearily, "will you give it back already?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, her shoulder-length, platinum blond hair waving as she moved. "Oh, hey, Zexion," she greeted, cheerfully, her jade green eyes sparkling with delight. "It's nice to see you topside."

"Give it back," he ordered, fixating his midnight blue eyes onto her seemingly innocent face. "It's important to me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, the corners of her mouth moving upward with amusement. "You mean _this_?" She raised the white, rectangular box that was on her desk, waving it in front of him.

"...What is _in_ there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his interest piqued slightly. Swiftly, she lifted the top, revealing several pieces of chocolates sitting on a long piece of white bubble-wrap.

"Want one?" she asked, popping one into her mouth, the two thin, antenna-like hair bands on her head moving as she chewed.

"No," he said, curtly, as he mentally scolded himself for finding intrigue in something that just turned out to be as useless as chocolate. She was good at toying with his mind, wasn't she? But of course, that's what to expect from the Savage Nymph. "I just want my notes back."

Slowly, she placed the box back onto the desk, as if absorbed in an apparently difficult task. "It tastes pretty good, Zexion," she said, a smile passing her thin, rosy lips. "You ought to try it."

"Will you quit talking about the chocolate?" he demanded, annoyed that she was skirting around the subject. "There's no use in pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about. I found your 'scent' on my desk."

"Ohh, so you want _this_?" she said playfully, as she withdrew an object from an open drawer, raising what he immediately recognized as my journal, its black leather cover slightly torn.

"Yes, that," he said, exasperatedly, although knowing the worst was yet to be over. He shouldn't have said he wanted it perhaps, and gone through with a more subtle approach...but he doubted even _that_ would work.

"Is that all?" she asked, sounding as if she was about to pout. What was she, a child? "You know, just because you want it, doesn't mean you'll get it."

"…You're not going to give it back to me, are you?" Zexion asked, rhetorically, as he sighed, knowing a long day was going to be ahead of him until he was able to retrieve back his journal.

"What do you think?" she remarked, smirking. "If you really want it, then you better do something that'll entertain me."

"What's the point of all this?" he asked, frustrated. She obviously was bored and the only way she'd give up this new 'entertainment' was if he had something more amusing...which was nothing he could think of at the moment. "I don't see why you would need _my _notes. I don't have time for any of your games!"

"You don't have to get so worked up, Zexion," she remarked, coyly, her eyes glittering with joy. "Besides, all work and no play will make anyone dull."

"Wait, that doesn't sound right," he pointed out, frowning. "I think it was all work and no play makes –"

"Yeah, yeah, who cares," she interrupted. "All I want is to be _amused_ right now."

"You're bored? That's why you're doing this?"

"What else can I do?" she said, simply, that infuriating smirk still upon her face. "So? What are you going to do?"

Quickly, he walked forward, reaching out to grab the journal, but she quickly darted her hand away.

"Why must you be so…" Zexion hesitated, as if searching for the right word. "So..._irritating_?"

"Oh?" she said, grinning, sounding as if she was suppressing a giggle. "How am I?"

"By making me play your silly game," the Cloaked Schemere answered, testily, as his expression darkened. "Especially when I should be doing something much more important."

"Oh, so getting your notes isn't important?" she remarked, raising an eyebrow. "If that's the case, I guess I'll just dispose of it…by tearing it apart, that is."  
She turned away from me and moved my journal sideways, as if she was about to rip the flimsy papers apart.

"No!" he shouted, a sense of urgency within his voice, as he widened his eyes in alarm. "Don't!"

Most of his life's work was just about to be scattered, eradicated as if it was rubbish, and he wasn't about to let it all go to waste. Without hesitation, he rushed straight towards her, his arm reaching out for it. Taken back by his action, she took a step back, which was quite the mistake. The Cloaked Schemer shifted position, trying to lean forward to gain what was out of his reach, only to fall, crashing straight into the Savage Nymph and tumbling to the floor, their legs and arms entwined as if they were playing a game of _Twister_.

Larxene could feel her head ringing, as she struggled to reach up with her hand to rub her sore injury, but only managing to persistently brush by Zexion's knee. "You _do_ know that these floors are hard?" she complained, grimacing slightly. "That's no way to treat a lady, now is it?"

"I'm sorry, but if you weren't playing these silly games, we wouldn't be in this mess," he hissed, feeling his body tense up with the constant contact of her touch. "And _stop_ touching my knee."

"Well, you're in my way," she said, matter-of-factly, before realizing something. Giving a small giggle, she then said, in a flirtatious tone of voice, "But tell me...does that _bother_ you?" Slowly, she began to move her fingers up his leg, making his body tremble slightly.

_I don't have emotions...so what is this...this...tremor running through me?_ Zexion couldn't help but wonder, as he bit his lower lip, trying to keep from giving the Savage Nymph the pleasure of the response she desired. Clenching his hands into a fist, he found that his fingers weren't on the floor as he had assumed, but rather, on her hips. Realizing this, he instantly straightened out his fingers, only to have them curve slightly as it bumped into the side of her chest, causing him to grip her waist. He could feel his face heat up as he felt the curve of her figure, which was so often hidden beneath the layers of her black Organization cloak.

For a moment, there was silence, with no movement, no speech between the two, as the Savage Nymph had stiffened at his touch, not even continuing to stroke his thigh with her hand. She was staring ahead blankly, as if laying in a twisted position with Zexion was the most natural thing to do. At last, she spoke, although it sounded as if the words were having to be dragged out of her throat. "So...you're going...to be playing a game with me after all?"

Game? What game? Zexion couldn't_ believe_ that she thought that his actions were all on purpose, as if trying to provoke her. All he was trying to do was clench his hands, in which he had ended up grabbing her waist - all completely unintended, of course. By how tangled together they were, how could_ anything_ be intended?

Shifting, he tried to squirm away from her, as he spoke, "What on earth goes through your mind?! I just...want...my journal..._back_..."

Just as he managed to unscramble himself from her, there was a loud rip, and the Cloaked Schemer had a fleeting thought that Larxene had truly gone through with her threat and destroyed his journal. However, realizing it was the sound of clothes, he worried that he had now accidentally tore some of her clothes. Tentatively, he turned his head to look at her, relieved to find her completely intact. On the otherhand...that could only leave one option left. Gazing down at himself, he found a large, vertical tear on his front of his cloak, revealing a part of his chest. Glancing at the floor, he could see the black piece of fabric, sticking out on the white floor like a sore thumb.

The sound of a giggle made him jerk his head back up, to see that the Savage Nymph was partly covering her mouth, as if trying to soften the sound of her laughter to spare him the embarrassment. Slapping his hand to his forehead, he shook his head, secretly glad it wasn't the other way around, knowing that Larxene would be on him like a tiger.

"Well...that was..." More giggles. "Really..._something_..." Regaining her composure, she turned, grabbing the journal before finally standing. Briskly, she tossed the object to Zexion, who managed to catch it just as he got to his feet. "Since you were _so_ entertaining, you deserve a reward. Enjoy."

Grasping it tightly, the Cloaked Schemer eyed the girl warily before he disappeared into wisps of darkness, materalizing back in his room. Heading straight to his desk, he promptly sat upon his chair, placing the journal on the desk. Opening it, he flipped through the pages, anaylzing it for anything that might have been changed or removed. He only found the last page - which he remembered was fortunately blank - had something scribbled onto it, reading, _"Check under your pillow."_

Uncertain of what it meant, he stood, briskly walking over to his bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he lifted the soft, white pillow to find a piece of chocolate, folded within a red papery wrapping, laying upon a white note. Placing the chocolate within the palm of his right hand, he raised the note with his other, beginning to read it.

_"Hey, Happy Birthday, Zexion. Hope you like little birthday 'cake'! Oh, and did you enjoy our activity? It was certainly fun for me, and well, if you didn't, that's your problem. I was being nicer than usual, wasn't I? Relish the moment because that's going be the first and only time...oh, and take comfort in the fact that you're the only one to make it out of my room unscathed, hmm? Happy Birthday again._

_Love, Larxene"_

As Zexion laid the note back down, a small smile crept to his face. So she had actually planned the whole thing out, just for his birthday...well, that was certainly surprising. Although what had astonished him the most was the parting word she had written, _'Love'_. She had meant that entirely platonic, hadn't she? Just something you write without really thinking. Remembering he was still holding the chocolate within his right hand, he quickly popped it into his mouth, beginning to chew it. The bitter, chocolate taste coated his tongue, while sweet sugar tickled his lips. The image of Larxene, placing her own lips on his, flashed across his mind, as he felt his cheeks flush bright red. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind, thinking back to his studies of the heart and such, but his face still felt warm.

_Larxene...you like to leave me with an unforgettable impression of yourself, don't you?_ he thought, wryly, although the corners of his mouth were still quirking upwards. _This chocolate...it's just like you...it seems sharp and bitter at first...but there's sweetness deep within..._

* * *

Okay, I know this is probably a very cheesy romance fluff-like story, but I hadn't intended for it to go that way. In fact, mid-way, it already didn't go along with what I had planned exactly. I guess when you start trying to assimilate the characters, you just get lost in what they would react, feel, do, think...leading to this overly-sweet-weird story. XD

Well, RnR is appreciated, although not necessary. And like I always say, I always appreciate just the fact that you've taken the time to read my story.

* * *


End file.
